Total Burn
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: "Total Burn!" Lola shouts as he leaves the room. Oh, yeah. Quinn got revenge. Song fic!


Total Burn

(I don't own the characters or the song! They belong to their rightful owners!)

Quinn Pensky smiled as she sat on her bed with her boyfriend, Logan Reese. You may not believe it but Logan and Quinn were incredibly happy. Last night they had had their prom and announced that they love each other. Life couldn't get better.

Quinn hadn't been this happy since the beginning of her relationship with Mark Del Figgalo. Mark had never complimented her like Logan was doing now.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Logan smiled and Quinn giggled.

"You're handsome, and I know you know it" Quinn smiled and laid her head on his well built chest.

Quinn always remembered when she and Mark were together. He had pointed out her flaws. Or what he thought were her flaws. He said she was useless, difficult, etc.

Logan liked all the things Mark hadn't though. Quinn suddenly had an idea. She pulled away from Logan, much to both of their disappointments and went over to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down. Logan was quite puzzled he got up and walked over to her.

"Quinn, whatcha doing?"

Quinn spun around in her chair. She stood up and kissed him. "I'll see you in the lounge tonight, okay? I have something I need to do." Quinn smirked.

"Is it dangerous?" Logan asked, wincing.

"Nope" Quinn smiled and he smiled back

"Wait, what time are we meeting everybody, again?"

"8" Quinn replied, "Remember we are going to watch open-mic night"

"Right" He kissed her cheek "See you tonight" Then Logan left. Quinn sat down again and started to writing.

Quinn walked into the lounge about 5 minutes late that night. She walked up to her friends and sat beside Logan

"Hey" She kissed Logan's cheek.

"Hey, you're late" Logan smirked

"Only" Quinn looked at her watch "5 minutes" Quinn smiled

"I like how you're usually late; it's your little quirk" Logan smiled and grabbed her hand. Quinn blushed and then looked around the room. Great, Mark was here. This was gonna be fun. "You look cute" Quinn was wearing a cute knee-length dress that was a greenish blue color.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled

"Next up, Quinn Pensky, with her original song, According to you"

"What?" Logan asked and all of her friends looked at her in surprise.

Quinn walked up to the stage and adjusted the microphone. She smiled and then spoke. "This song is for my ex, Mark Del Figgalo" Quinn smirked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

The band behind her started to play her new song and then she started to sing.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you_

Quinn looked at Mark and then smiled at Logan

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

Quinn grabbed the microphone form the mic stand and got off the stage. She went right up to Mark and continued to sing.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you_

Quinn smirked and then walked over to her friends.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

By now, everyone was cheering, except for Mark. Quinn hopped back up on stage.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

_I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<em>

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<em>

Logan smiled and turned to look at Mark to see that he was pissed.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<em>

Quinn smiled as the music stopped and everyone stood up and clapped. She ran off the little stage and into Logan's arms.

"You did great!" Logan smiled and kissed her

Quinn looked over and Mark and smirked one last time at him. "Thanks"

Then Mark glared and walked out, but as he did Lola shouted "Total burn!"


End file.
